RS Collection
by StaroftheNights
Summary: A collection of Robin and Starfire one-shots: Chapter 1 A tragic tale of two lovers.


A/N: This is originally my first songfic so now it's my first one shot in series of oneshots. That are based on songs. The first is Whiskey Lullaby I hope you enjoy.

1_Whiskey Lullaby _

Robin and Starfire were standing under a big willow tree. They had just confessed their love for one another and embraced each other with a kiss. They thought that nothing could tear them apart. This was their special place.

A year later Robin and Starfire again stood under the willow tree. This time it was raining and they stood with an umbrella under the tree. Starfire was crying as she told Robin the news. He glared at her and he left, running from her, as she stood with the umbrella under the willow. Starfire started crying as Robin ran away leaving her.

Robin stood alone in his apartment. It was very dirty. There were some clothes on the floor. Some empty bottles littered the floor and the dresser next to the bed. A picture of Starfire stood in its frame next to his bed. He looked at it but then looked away quickly.

Robin felt the pain return through he had no mortal wound. The wound was in his heart and it hurt so bad. Sometimes he couldn't breathe. She did this to him after she told that she loved him, that they would be together forever. Instead, she left to go marry some guy from her home planet. He kicked a bottle that lay near his foot and it smashed against the wall.

Robin took another drink from the bottle. He seemed to drink a lot, lately. After Starfire left, the Titans disbanded. He still saw Cyborg and Beast boy around. Those days seemed to haunt him every day. She was always on his mind, so he tried to drink the pain away. Sometimes the pain would go away but then it would always come back again. He was drunk as he stumbled out of the bar and somehow got himself into a fight. His lip bled and his head hurt. Cyborg and Beast boy found him and put in the car. They drove him back to his apartment. It looked like he was really hurt. They hoped that he would get better.

Robin entered his apartment and quickly found a pencil and some paper, then he wrote his message. Then in his dresser drawer he found a gun. He was finally going to drink away her memory. Slowly he raised the gun to his head and a shot rang out.

The next day Cyborg, Beast boy and Raven went to check up on Robin. They were really worried about him, especially after last night. Cyborg was about to knock on the door, but it swung open. They entered the apartment and looked around for their friend. Raven found him with his face down in pillow. In his hand was clenched was note that said, "I loved Starfire until I died." They all mourned the loss of a great leader and a friend.

The funeral wasn't very big there were few people there. Not many really knew Robin as Richard 'Dick' Grayson. Raven noticed Starfire standing close by. She was crying her eyes out. Raven quickly left with others as they left the funeral.

Starfire had heard rumors again and again about how Robin was killed. She blamed herself for Robin's death. If she only hadn't listened to her father and hadn't left things would have been different. Her father wanted her to go home and marry someone from their planet. She never did marry the person. She did go back but came back two years later and searched for Robin. She never found him until she found out that he was dead. Robin, she thought as she hugged a picture and stood in the room she had rented.

Starfire had started drinking. Not much, though. Only a little seemed to get her drunk. She tried to hide the smell of whiskey on her breath. She tried to act as through Robin's death didn't hurt as much as it did. Raven had talking to her for awhile and she seemed to be fine. Starfire had gotten good at hiding what she really felt. She was finally getting rid of some of the pain, she thought, but that was a lie.

Starfire ran instead of flying to the willow tree were her Robin was buried. She traced with her fingers over the name on the tombstone. Then she sobbed and sank down to ground for hours.

She wanted to be with Robin. She loved him so much. Her hand started to glow a bright green as she produced a starbolt. She held it close to her head as tears flooded down her eyes.

Raven had tried calling Starfire the next day, since she had found her at Robin's grave again. There was no answer. Cyborg, Beast boy and Raven headed to where Star was staying. They found her with her face in the pillow. She was clinging to Robin's picture for dear life.

The three friends once again lost another friend. Raven was about ready to leave when she stopped suddenly. There was Robin. He came out from behind the tree and saw Starfire. She stood there and smiled at him. They embraced and kissed each other. They looked over at Raven who was watching and faded away.

A/N. That was so sad! I cried after I wrote it. Please take some time and review!

Later


End file.
